inévitable
by Marlotta
Summary: SOME SLASH-Marriage Law/Soul Bond Fic. Due to the war, soul bonded couples are put together by the Ministry and are forced into pregnancy. Hermione/Fred, Charlie/Cho, Percy/Penelope, George/Katie, Harry/Draco, Luna/Voldemort, Sirius/Remus, Ginny/Seamus other pairings TBC
1. Chapter 1

inévitable

Hi guys, so I wanted to write another fic as well as Dear James, so this fic was born!

It is a marriage law/soul bond fanfiction and I'm not overly sure about all of the pairings but check the description in the future.

It's AU, as Fred is alive (I just couldn't kill a Weasley). So are Remus and Sirius, but Tonks is dead.

When Arthur Weasley had paid the Prophet delivery owl, he opened the newspaper at the front page, as he did every morning. Like normal, his wife and soul mate, Molly Weasley nee Prewett, was standing over his shoulder. They were both staring, transfixed, at the headline, bold black text, on the front page. Oh, an article not by Rita Skeeter, which made it a reality. This only made it worse.

Molly walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called down her children (who were actually all of age, however they were all staying at the Burrow for Easter. 'You might want to read this,' she calls up, and as if forced, the seven Weasley offspring appear in the kitchen, looking at their father expectantly.

'So, children. The Prophet arrived this morning, and, guess what, due to the War, there's a Marriage Law in place,' Arthur tentatively said.

'Dad? What do you mean? What does the marriage law entail?' Fred Weasley asked his father.

'Son, it means that all the men between the ages of 17 and 37 that are currently unmarried or engaged (so this doesn't affect you and Fleur, Bill),' which made said boy exhale, he had been so anxious that he and his love could have had to divorce, 'will be sent a letter with the name of his soulmate on it whom he will have to marry by Midnight on the 1st January next year. Also your mate, or whoever is submissive in the relationship, will have to have given birth or be pregnant by the Summer Solstice next year. You will also have to consummate the marriage on the wedding night,' Molly explained, worried for her sons, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

'Oh, and we just have to wait around to find out our soulmates?' asked an impatient Ron.

'Yes Ronald, and I hope that you are all pleased with your soulmates, as myself and your mother were,' replied their father.

Percy turned around to grab a quill to correct some punctuation on the Weasley Matriarch's shopping list, when he saw six owls flying towards the Burrow and one towards the Lovegood's house, obviously for Xeno.

'Mother, Father, the owls are here.'

Everybody turned to see Percy removing the letters from the owls and giving the owls a treat each. He then passed Charlie, Fred, George, Harry and Ron their letters and opening his himself. To say he was surprised with the content would be a lie, he was massively shocked that the person's name on the card was his soulmate, however he was glad that it was the person that he loved.

Looking around, he saw Ron with a disgusted look on his face, Fred gazing lovingly into Hermione's eyes, George looking shocked, Charlie confused and Harry close to tears.

'So, who've we all got?'

MARLOTTA XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

inévitable

'So, who've we all got?'

'Why don't we all sit around the table and all say who we have?' suggested George.

'Good idea Gred.'

'Why thank you Forge.'

'So, starting with the eldest, Charlie,' Molly gestured towards her second son.

'I have a girl called Cho Chang, does anybody know who on Earth she is?' asked a confused Charlie. Harry then went on to explain that she was his ex-girlfriend and that she had been a pretty Ravenclaw in his year, to which Charlie looked even more worried about the age of his betrothed.

'Perce?'

'I have Penelope Clearwater, my girlfriend from my Hogwarts years. I miss her, I thought she'd moved though.'

'I'm pleased for you Percy,' his mother said.

'Thank you Mother. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to message Penny,' the third oldest Weasley son spoke stiffly.

'Of course. Say hello to her from me.'

'Definitely, Mother.' Percy then left the family gathering.

'So who is next?'

'Myself and Gred,' Fred announced proudly.

'Okay boys, spill.'

'I have the beautiful Miss Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley, my long time girlfriend of seven years*,' Fred happily spoke, to which Hermione came and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately.

'And I have the charming Miss Katie Bell, also soon to be Weasley.' Molly and Arthur both looked impressed that George had finally got the girl of his dreams, and pleased that Fred had Hermione.

'Ron?'

'I have _Luna Lovegood__**' **_he spoke with utter disgust. It was no secret that he and said girl hated each other. However, Ginny, the closest person to Luna and one of the people closest to Ron, knew that they actually both loved each other, but were too shy to do anything about their feelings.

'I have Draco Malfoy,' Harry spoke with fake anger and hate. Apart from Hermione and obviously Draco himself, whom Harry had confided in, Harry and Draco not only loved each other, but had also been in a relationship since their sixth year. It pleased Hermione that she had been Harry's rock and he had been hers in the first few months of hers and Fred's relationship.

'Bloody hell, Harry, let me see that letter!' Ron exclaimed, furious on Harry's behalf.

'Ronald Bilius Weasley, LANGUAGE,' shrieked his mother, who was disappointed that Harry wasn't paired with Ginny. However, she couldn't let anybody in her family know this, as she knew – as did her husband and soul-mate Arthur, that a soul bonded couple were destined to be together and therefore couldn't been split up once they had been bonded.

Sensing his wife's discomfort , Arthur began to calm her. This seemed to almost immediately calm his wife, however this had distracted the two of them. Once returned to complete reality, the couple turned to find all of their family except Charlie who was still in shock, out of the room.

'Charlie?' Arthur tentatively asked his second son. Whatever Arthur said about not having family favourites he always told a lie. In fact, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny he had always loved more than the others, due to their individuality. Ginny had been the only girl in the family, Charlie the one with a unique job, and the twins had been the only ones to defy their mother for something other than academics.

'Yes Dad?' Charlie replied.

'Hey, now listen. I know that you're worried about your soulmate's – Cho, is it? – age, but you don't need to be. She's of age still, and Harry tells us that she is lovely. And anyway, you know what your mum and I have told you about soulmates, they are destined to be your soulmates and your lives are tied together.'

'I suppose so, but I'm worried that she will think of me as a pervert.'

'Charlie, you're soul mates! You know as well as she does that you are perfect for each other. Fine, you may be quite a bit older than her but look at Bill and Fleur! They're soul mates and there's still a massive age difference there. Now go over there and use Errol to send a message to Miss Chang. Ask her over for dinner on Sunday, we're having everyone over.'

'Thanks Dad, I will.'

'Any time, Charlie.'

Arthur hadn't realised that his wife had been listening to his conversation with Charlie, and therefore was surprised that she praised him on how he dealed with the situation. Then, the two of them left the room together to find everyone, and to tell them that there would be a meal on Sunday for everyone to meet each other's soul mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A new warning starting this chapter, a very OOC Molly. She's very against Muggles. Imagine that she's been under a mind spell all this time and she's just broken through it. Please read through the story again, as I have edited the other two chapters as I have changed the story to make it more interesting.

-with Fred and Hermione-

'Listen to me Mione' Fred begs. This causes Hermione to stop kissing him with every ounce of her being.

'I don't want you to feel that we're only getting married because of this law, because, look,' he gets out of his pocket a blue box with a purple ribbon, to which he opens to reveal a beautiful ring with their gemstones entwined with a silver band and small diamonds, 'I was going to propose to you tomorrow morning anyway.'

Shocked that his soul-mate wasn't saying anything, he adjusted his position to look at the beautiful woman in his arms. Hermione had tears running down her face, which he wiped with his thumbs. 'I'd thought that we could get married in the July sun, in our garden with everybody there, and it would be beautiful.'

'So what I'm trying to say is, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?'

'Of course, you silly idiot!' Hermione cries before jumping into his arms and kissing him with every bit of passion.

'Hey Freddie, we can still get married this summer. Granted, it will be a rush, seeing as it is the end of May now, but we can still do it! As a child, I'd always wanted to have the same wedding day as my grandparents, who had died when I was a small child. They were just so in love, and I wanted my marriage to be just as good as theirs was. I guess I thought that starting it on the same day might help.'

'Of course sweetie, we can do that! When was their anniversary?'

'24th July. Something else though, I'd prefer it if my wedding was in a Muggle church, if that's okay with you, just for my parents.'

'Well, we'd better talk to Mum and Dad but I'm sure we could sort things out.'

LATER

'Hey Mum, we have a date and location for our wedding.' Fred intoned.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, I wanted as a child my wedding day to be the 24th July in the church my parents married in.' Hermione tread carefully.

'Why?' Molly looked disappointed.

'It was my grandparents' wedding day, and they were so in love, and I wanted my marriage to be like that, so I thought that starting it on the same day might help.'

'I'm fine about that, but in a Muggle church? I'm afraid we can't do that.' Molly looked almost outraged that Hermione wanted a Muggle ceremony.

'Why not Molly?' asked a curious Hermione.

'We're not _Muggles!'_ she speaks with venom.

'Mum, Hermione's family are. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my future family.' Fred spoke, with anger in every syllable.

'Molly, back off,' Arthur says, annoyed, 'that sounds wonderful Hermione, Fred. Where is the church in question, may I ask?'

'It's in a small village in Northamptonshire called Newnham. It's a beautiful church, and I could Apparate you there tonight, if you wish.'

'That would be lovely, thank you Hermione. I have heard people speaking very highly of Muggle architecture.'

'Yes and this church is no exception. I was Christened there, and it holds family history for me. Also, the vicar is a Muggle-born so can perform a Wizarding ceremony as well as the Muggle one, so that we are legally married in both worlds.' Hermione is close to tears by this point so Fred continues for her.

'We've already booked the venue for midday on July 24th. We hope that that is satisfactory for both of you, if not then do not feel obliged to come,' Fred finishes, glaring at his mother.

'I wouldn't want to go to a Mudblood's wedding anyway.'

The whole family gasps. 'Molly, why?' Arthur asks, heartbroken.

'You know the spell you cast on me 30 years ago, Arthur Weasley, and don't you deny it.'

'Dad?'

'Fred, thirty years ago, your mother and her family were very prejudiced against those of non-pure blood, ie Hermione, Harry and Muggles. Albus told me to cast a spell on her mind as well as Gideon and Fabians' to change their beliefs regarding people of Muggle descent, because otherwise we believed that the Prewett family would become a risk to the Light. Therefore, I married your mother to make her believe completely in the Light. It seems that she's finally overcome it.'

'Too right I overcame it Arthur Septimus Weasley! You know what? I'm going to march over to the Ministry right now and file a divorce!' This had brought all of the residents of the Burrow to watch the argument in the kitchen. They were all startled at their Mother's beliefs, and Fred was brave enough to speak up.

'Mother, you are banned from coming to mine and Hermione's wedding. I think that you need to change your beliefs about Muggles and people of Muggle descent. You're no better than the Death Eaters, and I HATE YOU!' Seeing his fiancée crying, he began to apologise, before realising that his mother had upset her.

'Are you proud of yourself, Molly? You've torn apart my family. I would appreciate it if you could gather your things and leave. Never come here again.' Arthur spoke delicately, letting his children know that he was heartbroken, but also angry.

'I'm happy to leave, you blood traitor.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MIND LINK IS IN BOLD **

'So, Arthur, this is the church where we are getting married.'

'It's beautiful Hermione. I hope that the weather will be good to you.'

'There are charms for that, Dad,' Fred smirked, 'I for one am not risking the wedding photos.' Fred smirked, making both his fiancée and father laugh.

WITH OTHER WEASLEYS

None of the Weasley children could have known that Molly was that prejudiced regarding blood status. To be honest, it was a massive betrayal – only Arthur had known of her true allegiance regarding the war.

WITH RON AND LUNA

Still at the point of hate regarding each other, Ron and Luna were disgusted at their being forced to marry. However, needs must, so Ron and Luna were at a jeweller in Antonym Alley, an offroad of Diagon Alley.

'Ronald, I want this one,' said Luna, gesturing towards a beautiful yet semi-expensive engagement ring, which was platinum with sapphires and rubies.

'No, Lovegood. You WILL have this one, God help me, I will shove this and a Permanent Sticking Charm on your finger,' Ron positively growled, gesturing towards a plain sterling silver band that cost 5 galleons.

'Then I refuse to marry you. I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, hereby render my engagement with Ronald Bilius Weasley null and void, in preference of an engagement with my other soul mate...'

WITH KATIE AND GEORGE

We find George and Katie hand in hand, looking for a beautiful house to raise their future children. They had seen flat after flat and apartment after apartment, but nothing really struck them as their ideal first home as a young couple and a young family.

Having given up for now, the young couple, resigned, walked down the High Street of a small village in Warwickshire called Dunchurch, ready to Apparate back to the Burrow. That was, until they saw a beautiful small blue cottage for sale, that looked brand new. The thatched roof gave the building a homely look, and the Jackson Grundy estate agent sign declared the house for sale, and to go in for information.

Without hesitation, the couple walked up the gravel path, and found a lovely Mrs Mary Mowbray. She was very tall, and with her three children, Ann, Steven and Isabelle, she showed George and Katie the beautiful house. After a quick look to each other, George declared 'We'll take it.'

'Looking worried about changing his Galleons to Stirling, Mary quickly said, ' It's okay, Mr Weasley and Miss Bell, we're happy to take Galleons'. Seeing the shocked looks on the couple's faces, Mary only winked, and declared that the following Monday, the house would be theirs to move into. Ecstatic, the future Mr and Mrs George Weasley went out for a celebratory drink.

WITH GINNY AND SEAMUS

'Hey angel, can I come in?' Receiving an affirmative, Seamus gingerly entered the bathroom at what was his and Dean's flat, but now belonged to him and his wife, Ginny. Yes, that's right – wife. Thinking that maybe one of them may not have made it out of the war alive had bothered the couple, so they had quickly and quietly married. However, they still had to complete the rest of the law, and so had to have at least two children in the next five years. This didn't worry or upset Ginny or Seamus, as Ginny would probably be very fertile anyway, plus they wanted a large family.

As I was saying, Seamus entered the bathroom to see his beautiful wife cowered over the toilet, retching. Carefully, Seamus plucked his soul mate's crimson strands from the lid of the loo and pulled them back into a French braid at the nape of her neck. Receiving the thumbs up from his ill wife, he began to massage her shoulders, as he had done the previous day when she had also had morning sickness.

'Right, love, that's it – we're going to St Mungo's,' exclaimed Seamus, anxious about his wife's condition. As she turned round, he carefully wiped her mouth with a towel and brought her to her feet. Then, they drove to St Mungo's, where they were sent to the A&E department. She began to daydream when..

'Mrs Finnigan?'

Ginny gingerly got to her feet with help from Seamus and hand in hand, they walked into the consulting room.

'Mr and Mrs Finnigan, congratulations! Ginevra is carrying triplets!'

WITH CHARLIE AND CHO

_Right, Charles, you big chicken. You're a dragon tamer, and she's eight years younger than you!_ And with that, Charles Andrew Weasley knocked on the door of the known potioneer, Cho Chang.

Hearing a scuffling for the keys behind the door, Charlie felt his recently cut number 7 to ensure no clumps, and he positioned the beautiful blue daffodils that matched her eyes and Ravenclawness.

The door opened, and to be fair, Charlie Weasley, world renowned dragon tamer, was terrified.

'Hi, I'm Charlie Weasley, and I'm your soul mate,' Charlie declared, looking in her beautiful eyes. It was then that he took in the rest of her, with her apparently new haircut also (a short and bluntly cut bob with a straight fringe across her eyebrows) and her slim body. All in all, she was beautiful.

'Hi, I'm Cho, it's nice to meet you, come in,' she gestured towards the rest of the house, as he brought the flowers out from behind his back, 'Oh, I've got a romantic!,' she giggled, obviously very pleased.

Both members of this soul bond were in love with each other already by the end of their time together, and they agreed to meet up the same time tomorrow. Charlie made a note to himself to drop by a jeweller beforehand.

WITH MOLLY

Happy that she had finally escaped the Weasley hell-hole, Molly finally let down her Glamour, revealing a younger and slimmer woman with long red hair that could rival that of Lily Evans.

Feeling her special Dark Mark burn, which was above the heart instead of on the forearm, Molevra Clytemnestra Riddle, nee Prewett, Apparated to her Lord and lover.

'Ah, Molevra, I've been expecting you,' Tom cackled, which confused Molevra. Where was the Tom she loved? He never cackled.

'Oh Tommy, I love you,' Molly sauntered over to her lover and puckered her lips, which made her unaware that the Dark Lord was pointing his white wand at her heart, whispering those cursed words, 'Avada Kedavra,' and she was dead.

'Stupid innocent, naive bimbo. I never loved you anyway,' Tom muttered, 'my heart belongs to someone else.'

WITH PERCY AND PENELOPE

'Oh Perce, you are my everything,' whispered a loved up Penelope Clearwater.

'Technically not. Unlike water, I do not make up 80% of your body. But I like the idea,' spoke Percy, properly.

'Oh Perce, relax, it's me.'

'Okay Penny, I love you,'

'I love you too.'

'I was just nervous.'

A mask of confusion danced over Penny's beautiful face. 'About what?'

'This.' Percy pulled out a black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans.

'Penelope, Penny, Pen-Pen, you are my water. My everything. Will you marry me and become Mrs Penelope Weasley?'

WITH RON AND LUNA

'Then I refuse to marry you. I, Luna Celeste Lovegood, hereby render my engagement with Ronald Bilius Weasley null and void, in preference of an engagement with my other soul mate, Thomas Marvolo Riddle.'

A gold glow surrounded the two, and, unbeknownst to the pair, Tom also. Realising what this meant, Tom smiled, scaring many of his Death Eaters, who knew this to be a bad omen.

'Luna, you can't do this. I will pay you not to do this.'

'No Ronald. I don't love you. I chose you because of my father. But I can't resist the urge, Tom is pulling me over to the side of true power and prestige. I don't love you. I love Tom. I love Tom Marvolo Riddle. I love you, Tom.'

WITH TOM, DEATH EATERS AND LUNA

Her last three words had acted as a Portkey, which led her to the gates of the Riddle Manor. 'Proof of Identification?' asked the voice, which sounded largely like Draco Malfoy. 'I am Luna Celeste Lovegood, the soul mate of the Dark Lord,' pronounced Luna proudly.

'Access granted.' Spoke the clear voice of the Pureblood Slytherin.

Being handed a robe by Avery, and a mask by Pettigrew, Luna walked into the room where the Death Eaters and Tom sat, with Tom at the head and an empty seat directly next to him. They locked eyes, and in their mind link, Tom said **this seat is for you, my love. Thank you, Tom. **Luna sat down in the proffered seat, which shocked all of the Death Eaters, especially the Malfoys.

'You have found your soul bonded, my Lord?' asked the deep voice of Lucius Malfoy.

'Evidently, and she is perfect for both me and the Dark Side.' **I apologise Luna, the Death Eaters can be a bit abrupt at times. However I do think that you should reveal yourself to at least the Inner Circle tonight. **

**I was planning on it.**


End file.
